


A Pillow Book

by Brighid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We write ourselves upon one another, for good and ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pillow Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Going through old files today. Thought I'd share.

A Pillow Book

The way of the brush,  
its subtle dip and glide  
as words elide to all  
unsaid between you:  
This body broken,  
dark words crossed out in  
the places where they wrote  
your suffering upon your skin --  
he takes the pen and traces  
over you his variables, his  
certainties, all the questions  
daylight will not allow. In  
the mirror the words twist over  
your body like his body like the  
kisses of his mouth like the  
frantic flutter of his fingers  
finding you over and over  
and over again, reminding  
you that you are a story  
half-told, reminding you that  
he would know you in ways  
more intimate than the breach   
of flesh, the taste of sweat:  
He would know your heart  
and hold it sacred, for he has  
written his own heart in long,  
cursive lines upon the fragile  
paper of your skin.

Brighid 2005


End file.
